


Феромоны

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Миди [3]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Rough Kissing, Songfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: В прошлом, когда они состояли в Тёмных Мстителях, между Дакеном и Лестером кое-что было. С тех пор Дакен нашёл себе нового бойфренда. А Лестер так и застрял в тех отношениях. Сейчас у Лестера заказ на убийство, и в процессе его выполнения он сталкивается с Дакеном и его новым парнем, Джонни Штормом.





	Феромоны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pheremones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497585) by [BlueLanternEnjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLanternEnjolras/pseuds/BlueLanternEnjolras). 



> Названия глав — это строчки из песен, которые можно слушать, пока читаешь главу, для лучшего погружения в атмосферу повествования. Achtung! Нотки ведут на youtube / Дакен, насилие, language!

 

 

1\. And I love the way you hurt me. It’s irresistible [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8BGAYXNW74&index=1&list=PLtWxYHysoKd9GA2zyN2WecatDpXumPHHz)  
И мне нравится, как ты меня мучаешь. Невозможно устоять.

  
  
Лестер проснулся и увидел сидящего в изножьи кровати спиной к нему голого Дакена. Незамедлительно нахлынули воспоминания о событиях прошедшей ночи. Стянув с прикроватного столика пушку, он выстрелил Дакену в плечо. Тот зашипел от боли и запустил пальцы в рану, пытаясь вытащить пулю до того, как всё зарастёт.  
— И тебе доброго утра, — хмыкнул Дакен, даже не повернувшись.  
Лестер следил за тем, как затягивается дыра, которую он только что проделал в его плече.  
— Находишь это забавным? — спросил он сквозь зубы.  
— Ну, это определённо было весело, — усмехнулся Дакен, наконец-то развернувшись и глядя прямо на него.  
— Следующая продырявит тебе башку, — пригрозил Лестер, снова поднимая пистолет. — Чего ты, блядь, пытаешься достичь, из всех людей выбирая именно меня целью своих способностей к совращению?  
— О, я не потратил на тебя ни молекулы своих феромонов. Эта ночь полностью на твоей совести, — игриво сказал Дакен, подкрадываясь к нему по кровати.  
— Полная. Хуйня, — прорычал он.  
— Лестер, я не настолько туп, чтобы использовать этот трюк на тех, с кем работаю на постоянной основе и кто и без того мечтает воспользоваться каждым выпавшим шансом, чтобы меня прикончить, — улыбнулся Дакен.  
Лестер злобно на него зыркнул.  
— Ты же не ждёшь, что я поверю в эту чушь?  
— Клянусь могилой мамочки, — шепнул Дакен.  
— Отлично. Почему бы тебе не отправиться обратно в Японию и не поклясться прямо над ней? И, раз уж доберёшься, то там и оставайся.  
Дакен вытянулся в опасной близости от него.  
— Думаю, мы оба знаем, что это не то, чего ты хочешь на самом деле.  
— Да ебись ты! — выругался Лестер.  
— Полагаю, у нас есть время для ещё одного раунда, — ухмыльнулся Дакен.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — презрительно усмехнулся Лестер.  
— Я в курсе. Именно это и придаёт остроты, — выдохнул Дакен, и Лестер затащил его на себя и глубоко поцеловал.  
  
Их яростный роман длился уже некоторое время. Лестер убеждал себя в том, что всё это из-за суперспособности Дакена, увеличивающей его притягательность. Тот позволил ему поверить, что следует его желаниям, даже если сам Лестер думает, что не контролирует себя.  
  
В конце концов Тёмные Мстители распались, и каждый пошёл своей дорогой. Дакен даже не вспоминал о Лестере. Лестер пытался не думать о Дакене, и каждый раз бесился от безуспешности этих попыток. Да быть не может, чтобы он привязался к этому мелкому ехидному засранцу! Так что он просто снова винил во всём феромоны. 

 

 

2\. Here Comes the Rush Before We Touch. Come a Little Closer [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9e9NSMY8QiQ&index=2&list=PLtWxYHysoKd9GA2zyN2WecatDpXumPHHz)  
Немного суеты, прикосновение. Стань чуть ближе.

~ Примерно год спустя ~

  
  
Дакен работал в одиночку, поскольку позиционировал себя скорее как антигероя. Не то чтобы его это вообще заботило, но придерживаться серой морали проще, когда ты сам по себе.  
Конечно, так бывало не всегда. При необходимости он объединялся с другими. У него даже было что-то вроде дружеских отношений с Фантастической Четвёркой. Особенно с Джонни Штормом.  
Они оба могли не прятаться друг перед другом. И так легко оказалось отбросить маски хороших парней и просто потрепаться по-человечески. И для обоих это было внове. И Джонни Дакену доверял, чего вообще никто раньше не делал.  
Джонни всю жизнь врал сам себе, даже не задумываясь о том, что может быть не абсолютным натуралом. Теперь это изменилось. Он подозрительно перевозбуждался каждый раз, когда объявлялся Дакен, и слишком сильно печалился, когда тот уходил. Это было странно. Необычно. Неожиданно. Но в этом не было ничего противоестественного. Ничего поддельного.  
Дакену никогда даже в голову не приходило попробовать соблазнить Джонни. Конечно, тот был симпатичным парнем, но он был Дакену другом, и Дакен заботился о нём. Он раньше никогда ни о ком не заботился, ни к кому ничего на самом деле не испытывал. За исключением отвращения или первобытного сексуального влечения. Иногда одновременно.  
Так что это Джонни сделал первый шаг.  
Дакен ввязался в неприятности и припёрся за помощью к Фантастической Четвёрке. Большая часть команды помотала головой и согласилась обсудить это где-нибудь ближе к утру, и после того, как они разбрелись обратно по кроватям, Дакен и Джонни зависли на балконе, зацепившись, как обычно, языками. В какой-то момент повисла пауза, и Джонни просто наклонился вперёд и поцеловал Дакена.  
Сам по себе поцелуй был невинен как слеза младенца, но стоящая за ним мощь буквально прокатилась по обоим от макушки до пят. У них не возникло необходимости ни в словах сразу после, ни в обсуждении позже. Они просто стояли рядом, наслаждаясь ночью и компанией друг друга, совсем как обычно, разве что теперь ладонь Дакена покоилась на руке Джонни.  
После этого присутствие Дакена в его жизни значительно увеличилось. Он приходил чаще и оставался дольше, чем раньше. Джонни ничего не рассказывал сокомандникам, но до Сью быстро дошло, что происходит, и она докопалась до брата, в результате чего тот раскрылся перед всей командой.  
Постепенно Дакену и Джонни становилось всё проще вести себя как парочка в присутствии остальных членов Фантастической Четвёрки. И всё проще — быть парочкой, поскольку раньше ни у одного из них не было серьёзных отношений. Они даже несколько раз появились вдвоём на публике; хорошо хоть, этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание прессы, похоже, всерьёз озабоченной личной жизнью членов Фантастической Четвёрки. 

 

 

3\. My Honest Reaction, I Can’t Stop This Attraction [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OSUbweeRTg&index=3&list=PLtWxYHysoKd9GA2zyN2WecatDpXumPHHz)  
Я натурально тебя хочу, я не могу сдержаться.

~ Пару месяцев спустя ~

  
  
Лестеру заплатили, чтобы он пошёл и убил. Некоего Рида Ричардса.  
В Нью-Йорке он несколько дней выжидал, собирая информацию, где бывает и чем занимается Фантастическая Четвёрка, вычисляя момент, когда сможет застать цель врасплох. Раз за разом до него доносились слухи, что у Человека-факела есть бойфренд, но он не задумывался об этом, поскольку это никак не касалось текущего задания.  
Искомая возможность предоставилась, когда мистер Фантастик и его жена отправились в парк на двойное свидание с её братом и его бойфрендом. Лестер прицелился и был готов выстрелить, когда заметил, кто именно держит под руку Джонни Шторма. Да уж, Дакен был последним, кого он ожидал увидеть.  
Дакен мог учуять его — Лестер знал точно. Дакен всегда мог его учуять. В любой момент Дакен мог рассказать о нём всё вплоть до мелочей, исходя лишь из того, чем он пахнет. Это пугало. И заводило. Если честно, эти два слова весьма точно описывают чувства Лестера по отношению к Дакену в славные прошлые деньки.  
  
Глядя в его сторону, Дакен дразняще улыбнулся. Запах, исходящий от Лестера, соответствовал непривычному для того чувству, но Дакену оно было знакомо, поскольку он часто являлся его причиной. Ревность. Он притянул Джонни к себе и пылко поцеловал его.  
  
Лестер знал, что это было лишь отвлекающим манёвром. Очевидно, Дакен знал, зачем Лестер здесь, и из-за того, что нашёл себе тёпленькое местечко в компании Фантастической четвёрки, собирался не дать ему застрелить доктора Ричардса. Так что это точно был всего лишь манёвр. И даже не особо хороший — Лестер всё равно выстрелил. И впервые в жизни промазал.  
Немедленно поднялась паника. Пуля пронзила доктору Ричардсу руку, и вокруг него тут же собралась толпа. Лестер сбежал, никем не замеченный в царящем вокруг хаосе. Ну, почти никем.  
  
Сью убедила толпу расступиться, чтобы они могли доставить Рида в больницу. Джонни и Дакен последовали за ними.  
— Как думаешь, кто мог такое сделать? — спросил Джонни, пока они втроём сидели в зале ожидания.  
— Без понятия, — спокойно соврал Дакен и постарался не улыбаться мыслям о том, что всё ещё имеет влияние на Лестера. 

 

 

4\. How’s Your New Boy? Does He Know About Me? [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XH3oMNKApI&index=4&list=PLtWxYHysoKd9GA2zyN2WecatDpXumPHHz)  
Ну как твой новый парень? Он знает обо мне?

~ Неделей позже ~

  
  
Лестер не собирался покидать Нью-Йорк не выполнив задания, за которое ему заплатили. Он был разочарован. Все его задания были лёгкими. Сейчас он уже должен был закончить и свалить. И мысль о том, что Дакен имеет какое-то отношение к его провалу, делала всё только хуже.  
Выполнение задания осложнилось. После первой (которая должна бы быть единственной) попытки Рид Ричардс, без сомнения, озаботится повысить уровень собственной безопасности. Не то чтобы Лестеру не случалось убивать людей под усиленной охраной, но Дакен неким образом значительно всё усложнял. А всё проклятые феромоны!  
В дверь номера, где он остановился, постучали. Лестер молча воззрился на неё, сохраняя неподвижность. Если он будет сидеть тихо и притворится, что здесь никого нет, может быть, человек по ту сторону свалит?  
— Лестер, ты же знаешь, что тебе от меня не спрятаться. Я вынюхаю тебя, куда бы ты ни пошёл, — раздался из-за двери раздражающий голос. Блядь. Дакен. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать.  
Он неохотно поднялся и открыл дверь, зная, что никак не заставит Дакена уйти.  
— Ты рассказал им, что это был я, да? Что это я в него стрелял? — спросил Лестер.  
Дакен рассмеялся.  
— Они бы мне не поверили, если бы я сказал. Меченый никогда не промахивается, ведь так? — усмехнулся он.  
— Зачем ты это со мной делаешь? — прошипел Лестер.  
— Я ничего не делаю. Никогда не делал, и глубоко внутри ты знаешь об этом. И даже несмотря на всё прошедшее время, ты всё ещё полностью на мне зациклен, — поддразнил Дакен.  
Лестер толкнул его к стене. Он не заметил, когда тот вошёл в комнату, но сейчас Дакен был внутри. И в крайне компрометирующем положении. Потянувшись вперёд, Лестер впился губами в его рот, но Дакен тут же оттолкнул его.  
— Я встречаюсь кое с кем, Лестер. Мы не можем этим заниматься, — сказал он твёрдо.  
— Человек-факел? У вас чё, реально всё серьёзно? — Лестер заржал.  
— Да.  
— А он знает о нас с тобой? Обо всём, что между нами было? — Лестер подмигнул.  
— У меня нет причин скрывать от него моё прошлое, — парировал Дакен.  
— И он знает, что ты сейчас здесь? — усмехнулся Лестер, многозначительно приподнимая бровь.

 

 

5\. A Love Like This Won’t Last Forever, But I Don’t Mind At All [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkAOasSJro0&index=5&list=PLtWxYHysoKd9GA2zyN2WecatDpXumPHHz)  
Подобная любовь не длится вечно, но мне плевать.

~ Через день ~

  
  
Чувство вины никогда не грызло Дакена. Его никогда не волновало ничто и никто настолько сильно, чтобы испытывать вину, какое бы дерьмо он ни развёл. Он не стыдился даже своих вечных попыток убить собственного отца. Да что там, он испытывал разочарование из-за того, что ему это пока что не удалось. Но теперь было иначе. У них с Лестером даже ничего не произошло, но одно то, что он вообще к нему ходил, заставляло Дакена чувствовать себя виноватым.  
И он никак не мог перестать сомневаться, что полностью контролировал собственные феромоны. Что, если он использовал их на подсознательном уровне, когда ему кто-то хотя бы поверхностно нравился? Что, если на самом деле в этом была единственная причина того, что Лестер спал с ним? Что, если в этом была единственная причина, по которой Джонни сейчас с ним? Что, если он сам — не более чем животное?  
Войдя к нему, Джонни застал Дакена сидящим, уронив голову на руки.  
— Эй, детка, всё в порядке? — спросил он, присаживаясь рядом и приобнимая его.  
— Я хреновый парень для тебя, Джонни, — прошептал Дакен. — Я не создан для всех этих эмоциональных связей и всего вот этого. Единственное моё предназначение — трахаться и убивать. И с этим я неплохо существовал. Что бы ни было между нами, вряд ли это продержится долго. Вряд ли я продержусь.  
— Знаешь, меня вроде как тоже пугают все эти новые для меня обязательства, — признался Джонни. — То есть я и сам не святой. И, может быть, когда-нибудь что-то и впрямь пойдёт не так, и, может быть, мы не сможем с этим справиться, но я не желаю, чтобы это «может быть» удерживало меня от чего-то настолько офигенного. Я люблю тебя, Дакен.  
— Нет, не любишь, — Дакен вздохнул, — ты лишь думаешь, что любишь.  
— Я знаю, как работают твои способности. Любой живой человек жаждет заняться с тобой сексом. Но даже если наши отношения начались с этого, влюблённость в тебя — нечто совершенно другое, — сказал Джонни. — Нечто неподвластное твоему контролю.  
Нежно его поцеловав, Дакен уткнулся лицом ему в плечо. Джонни обхватил его обеими руками и крепко обнял.  
Дакен всё ещё испытывал угрызения совести. Он знал, что должен рассказать Джонни, что ходил к Лестеру. Он просто не мог найти в себе достаточно сил, чтобы объяснять всё прямо сейчас, так что решил, что поговорит об этом завтра, а заодно расскажет команде, кто стрелял в Рида. 

 

 

6\. Would You Love Me Still If I Were to Confess That I Had a Little Too Much Fun Back When I Was Young? [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJ4wDLKzVWg&index=6&list=PLtWxYHysoKd9GA2zyN2WecatDpXumPHHz)  
Продолжишь ли ты меня любить после того, как я расскажу, как отчаянно веселился в молодости?

~ Назавтра ~

  
  
— Я знаю, кто стрелял в Рида, — заявил Дакен, когда в комнате собралась вся Фантастическая Четвёрка.  
— И-и? — нетерпеливо подтолкнул его Бен.  
— Меченый.  
— С чего это Меченому вздумалось прострелить мне руку? — спросил Рид.  
— Он не хотел. Он пытался тебя убить, — поправил его Дакен.  
— Но это бессмысленно! — воскликнула Сью. — Меченый известен как лучший стрелок в мире. Он никогда не промахивается.  
— Он отвлёкся, — пожал плечами Дакен.  
— Да ну? На что? — спросил Бен.  
— На меня. Он увидел, как я целую Джонни.  
— И что? — не понял Джонни.  
— Он взревновал, — объяснил Дакен. — Между нами кое-что было в прошлом, во времена Тёмных Мстителей. Очевидно, он всё ещё зациклен на мне.  
Все ошарашенно уставились на него.  
— Под кое-чем я подразумеваю огромное количество замешанного на ненависти секса, — прямо сказал Дакен, будто это всё проясняло.  
— Итак, хм, почему же Меченый хочет меня убить? — спросил Рид, резко возвращаясь к предыдущей теме.  
— Без понятия. Скорее всего его просто наняли. Любого убьёт, если достаточно заплатить. — Дакен ухмыльнулся. — То есть, я, вероятно, тоже убью любого, но мне нравится думать, что мои услуги будут стоить дороже. А этот мужик вообще без тормозов. Я даже не могу сосчитать, сколько раз он стрелял в меня.  
— Это было до или после всего того злого секса? — риторически спросил Бен.  
— И до и после, — рассмеялся Дакен. — Иногда даже во время.  
— Джонни, твой парень больной ублюдок, — прокомментировал Бен.  
— О, — расплылся в улыбке Джонни, — я прекрасно об этом осведомлён.  
— Та-ак, это не то, что я хотела бы когда-либо выслушивать! — воскликнула Сью, быстро выходя из комнаты. 

 

 

7\. If Only, If Only My Head Would Let Me Free [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Qo7r9LBucE&index=7&list=PLtWxYHysoKd9GA2zyN2WecatDpXumPHHz)  
Если бы только, если бы только меня отпустило.

~ Позже в тот же день ~

  
  
— Джонни, я должен тебе кое-что рассказать.  
Они лежали, обнявшись, у Джонни в комнате, и Дакен пытался подобрать верные слова для того, что собирался сказать.  
— И что же, детка? — спросил Джонни, и на его лице промелькнуло озабоченное выражение.  
— Я недавно ходил увидеться с Лестером... эммм... Меченым, — признался Дакен.  
— Ох. И?  
— Его всё ещё очень сильно тянет ко мне, — начал объяснять Дакен.  
— Не могу сказать, что виню его за это, — пожал плечами Джонни.  
— Он меня поцеловал. Я его оттолкнул. Вот и всё, по большей части. Мы поговорили, — продолжил Дакен. — На самом деле мне вообще не следовало к нему ходить. Даже не знаю, зачем я это сделал. Наверное, просто хотел убедиться, что это и впрямь он, и что я действительно заставил его промазать.  
— Но фактически ничего между вами не случилось? — уточнил Джонни.  
— Не случилось, — повторил за ним Дакен.  
— Ну и хорошо.  
Джонни притянул его ближе к себе и поцеловал в висок.  
— Хорошо? И это всё?  
— Если ничего не случилось, почему этого недостаточно? — ответил Джонни.  
— Ты веришь мне? — удивлённо произнёс Дакен.  
— А есть причина не делать этого?  
— Ну, обычно люди не верят мне на слово, — сказал Дакен.  
— Ты мне доверяешь?  
— Полностью, — Дакен кивнул.  
— Я заработал себе репутацию, будучи абсолютно неразборчивым в связях. Об этом весь Нью-Йорк знает, — ухмыльнулся Джонни.  
— Бульварные газеты того времени пестрели заявлениями, что все эти беспорядочные связи — не более, чем прикрытие твоей гейской натуры, — улыбнулся в ответ Дакен. — «Человек-факел — Пылающий Гей» гласили заголовки.  
— Ну ладно, во-первых, я не совсем гей.  
— Ну да, как и я, — пожал плечами Дакен. — Но мы оба наслаждаемся совместным обнажённым времяпрепровождением, и это единственное, что на самом деле важно.  
— Во-вторых, — Джонни хохотнул, — ты читаешь жёлтые газеты?  
— Мне нравится разглядывать фотографии Человека-факела, которые в них печатают, — игриво сказал Дакен.  
— На большинстве из этих фото ты тоже есть, — напомнил Джонни.  
— И того лучше, — широко улыбнулся Дакен и страстно его поцеловал. 

 

 

8: I’m Addicted to the Way I Feel When I Think of You. There’s Too Much Green to Feel Blue [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iya-EjXapCg&index=8&list=PLtWxYHysoKd9GA2zyN2WecatDpXumPHHz)  
У меня зависимость от того, что чувствую, когда думаю о тебе. В этом слишком яркий зелёный, чтобы топиться в тоске.

~ Через несколько месяцев ~

  
  
Чувак, нанявший Лестера, оказался слишком нетерпеливым и настаивал на снижении суммы, которую заплатит за голову Рида Ричардса. Лестер разобрался с ним, как и с прочими, что в своё время пытались сбить цену — прострелил башку и забрал себе все деньги. Заодно решил, что всё равно закончит дело, хотя бы просто для того, чтобы доказать себе, что Дакен не имеет над ним власти.  
Доктор Ричардс отказался от охраны, поскольку с последнего нападения Лестера прошло достаточно много времени. Он даже снова выходил на публику. Конечно, только в окружении команды, но именно это Лестеру и было нужно — газеты утверждали, что Дакен и Джонни каким-то образом всё ещё держатся вместе. Лестер перестал притворяться, что вовсе не ревнует, но всё ещё убеждал себя в том, что виноваты в этом дакеновы феромоны.  
В этот раз он подготовился. Ничто не должно было его отвлекать. Пусть Дакен хоть любится с горящим Человеком-факелом на виду у всех, даже это не заставит Лестера дрогнуть. Да он и не рассчитывал, что Дакен вытворит что-то подобное.  
Они появились. Фантастическая Четвёрка решила прогуляться по Нью-Йорку и, конечно, Дакен был с ними. И даже никакого пламенного публичного секса. Меченый навёл оружие и спустил курок до того, как Дакен заметил бы его. Цель упала на землю.  
Рид Ричардс был мёртв, однако Меченый ещё не закончил. Убить Рида Ричардса было частью задания, но убить Джонни Шторма будет чистым наслаждением.  
Он выхватил следующую цель из паники и хаоса, царящих вокруг после выстрела в мистера Фантастик. Но один человек не был охвачен паникой. Стоило Лестеру спустить курок, как Дакен схватил Джонни и развернул, становясь между ним и выстрелом. Вскрикнув, когда пуля вонзилась в спину, он свалился наземь и прихватил с собой Джонни, продолжая прикрывать своим телом.  
  
Множество людей суетилось вокруг, пытаясь помочь, но на самом деле только хуже делали.  
— Мне не нужна ебучая скорая! — зарычал Дакен на тех, кто пытался набрать девять-один-один. Он втянул носом воздух, проверяя, сможет ли вычислить местоположение Меченого, чтобы догнать и убить его, но было слишком поздно — тот уже испарился.  
  
Конечно, Лестеру не удалось убить Человека-факела, как намеревался, но то, что он подстрелил Дакена, послужило достаточной компенсацией. Он сбежал, как только они упали на землю, и собирался свалить из Нью-Йорка немедленно, чтобы у Дакена не было ни шанса его выследить. 

 

 

9: I Take My Last Chance to Burn a Bridge or Two. I Only Keep Myself This Sick in the Head ‘Cause I Know How the Words Get You [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4tdlPQ5kMk&index=9&list=PLtWxYHysoKd9GA2zyN2WecatDpXumPHHz)  
Я ухвачусь за последний шанс сжечь мост или два. Я запираю своё безумие, я знаю нужные слова.

~ Буквально через пару дней ~

  
  
В доме Фантастической Четвёрки царила мрачность. Был вечер сразу после похорон Рида, и все были абсолютно вымотаны эмоционально.  
— Я собираюсь найти Меченого и убить его нахуй, — нарушил тишину Дакен.  
— Риду бы это не понравилось, — послышалось убеждённое бормотание.  
— Да мне похуй на то, что понравилось бы Риду! — воскликнул он. — И вы знаете, что это не только из-за Рида!  
— Ох, ну гляньте-ка, в тебя тоже стреляли. Но Рид мёртв, а ты — нет, — рявкнул Бен.  
— Ага, только благодаря моей регенерации. Не успей я поймать пулю, Джонни тоже был бы мёртв. Именно поэтому я собираюсь убить Меченого, — проорал в ответ Дакен.  
— Послушайте, этот человек убил моего мужа и пытался убить моего брата. Сейчас никто не ненавидит его сильнее, чем я, но, как видишь, я не планирую убийство, — вклинилась рыдающая Сью.  
— Лишь потому что ты не убийца, Сью. Ты слишком хорошая. Но я... Убийство у меня в крови, — попытался объяснить Дакен.  
— Ты всегда можешь измениться, — прошептал Джонни ему в в плечо.  
— Поэтому я тебя и не заслуживаю, — вздохнул Дакен, целуя его в макушку. — Может, ты и пытаешься строить из себя плохиша, но на самом деле у тебя золотое сердце.  
— Ты не должен никого убивать ради меня. Со мной всё хорошо.  
Дакен просто обнял его и плотнее прижал к себе. Он всё ещё был полон решимости убить Лестера. Может, тот сейчас и покинул Нью-Йорк, но обязательно вернётся, чтобы снова попробовать убить Джонни. Это было в его натуре. Дакен не позволит этому случиться. Он знал, что команда просто так его не отпустит, но наступит ночь, и когда все остальные уснут, он выберется, оставив для Джонни записку у кровати:  
«Джонни, ты — гораздо большее, чем я когда-либо мог мечтать. Наши отношения продлились гораздо дольше, чем я ожидал, и я ужасно рад тому, что разделил это время с тобой. Но я просто обязан разобраться с Лестером. Мне жаль, но это для твоего же блага. Люблю тебя. Ты — единственный, кого я когда-либо любил, и, вероятно, единственный, кого я буду любить в своей жизни. Но я с самого начала знал, что наши отношения неизбежно подойдут к концу. Желаю тебе лишь самого лучшего. С любовью, Дакен» 

 

 

10\. Say You Want Me, Say You Need Me, Tear My Heart Out Slow and Bleed Me [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS_NvcpdSNo&index=10&list=PLtWxYHysoKd9GA2zyN2WecatDpXumPHHz)  
Скажи, что хочешь меня, что я нужен тебе, нежно вырви моё сердце, залей меня кровью.

~ Две недели спустя ~

  
  
Дакен наконец нашёл Лестера. Тот прятался аж в Калифорнии. Впрочем, к удивлению Дакена, не особо он и прятался. Похоже, вообще не ждал, что Дакен явится по его душу. Большая ошибка.  
Сейчас Дакен стоял перед дверью, за которой находился Лестер, и звал его по имени звучащим почти как музыка голосом. Он не был уверен, испускал ли при этом какие-либо феромоны. Не то чтобы тот торопился ему открыть, дрожа от нетерпения.  
  
Голос Дакена манил и пугал Лестера одновременно. Но он ничего не мог поделать, кроме как подняться и распахнуть дверь.  
  
— Привет, Лестер, — опасно ухмыльнулся Дакен. — Я войду?  
Тот отступил в сторону, впуская его. Очутившись внутри, Дакен чуть ослабил контроль над своей силой.  
— Убьёшь меня? — спросил Лестер, уже зная ответ.  
— Конечно, убью, — ужасающе спокойным тоном ответил Дакен. — Но сначала буду пытать, и это превзойдёт твои самые дикие представления о пытках.  
— Ты всё обещаешь, — усмехнулся Лестер, и Дакен резко развернулся к нему, яростно сверкая глазами.  
— Я точно знаю, как тебя достать. И вряд ли ты найдёшь это забавным, — прорычал он.  
— Посмотрим, — пробормотал Лестер.  
  
В следующий момент он осознал, что прижат к стене в положении, заставившем его сомневаться в правдивости предшествующей угрозы. Но только до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как два набора костяных когтей пронзают его запястья. Конечно, у них всегда насилие шло в качестве прелюдии, но эта боль несла с собой нечто другое, и Лестер знал, что не существует расклада, при котором это может кончиться для него хорошо.  
  
Дакен отлично знал, как причинить людям боль. Знал все места, куда надо бить, каждое из тех, что вызывали желание, и каждое из тех, что жгли ослепляющей болью. Прямо сейчас ему нужны были последние. Он хотел сделать Лестеру как можно больнее. Ничто больше не имело значения. Ничто за пределами этой комнаты даже не существовало. 

 

 

11\. Tell Me You Love Me, Come Back and Haunt Me, Oh, and I Rush to the Start [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RB-RcX5DS5A&index=11&list=PLtWxYHysoKd9GA2zyN2WecatDpXumPHHz)  
Скажи, что любишь меня, вернись и охоться за мной. О, я спешу на старт.

~ Несколько долгих часов спустя ~

  
  
Лестер бессознательным окровавленным кулем осел на полу. Дакен сидел на стуле неподалёку и пристально смотрел, ожидая, пока тот очнётся. Приходилось прерываться каждый раз, когда Лестер отрубался от боли. Было не так интересно продолжать, пока тот не был в сознании и не орал.  
Раздался шорох, вроде как прямо за дверью. Он повернулся в ту сторону, но не успел подняться, чтобы проверить. Дверь начала открываться, и Дакен вскочил, готовый убить любого, кто войдёт. Никто не должен знать, что здесь происходит. К его удивлению, порог перешагнула Сью.  
— Тебя здесь не должно быть, — сказал Дакен лишь самую малость угрожающе.  
— Как и тебя, — твёрдо ответила Сью.  
— Я делаю то, что должно быть сделано, — проявил настойчивость Дакен.  
Сью бросила быстрый взгляд в ту сторону, где валялся Лестер.  
— Он мёртв?  
— Пока нет, — пожал плечами Дакен.  
— Я доставлю его в полицию.  
— Это никому не принесёт добра. Он подонок и заслуживает смерти, — презрительно усмехнулся Дакен.  
— Да ты сам подонок! — огрызнулась Сью.  
— А я и не отрицаю.  
В этот момент к Лестеру вернулось сознание, и он попытался медленно подняться.  
— Кажется, твоё развлечение подошло к концу.  
Сью запустила в него крупным сгустком силы, которая врезалась в Лестера и отбросила его обратно на пол.  
— Это за то, что убил моего мужа!  
После этого она развернулась и со всей силы врезала Дакену по лицу.  
— А это — за то, что разбил сердце моему брату.  
— Я не мог остаться, Сью. Я должен был убедиться, что этот мешок дерьма не попытается снова навредить Джонни, даже если это будет стоить мне собственной человечности, — попытался объяснить Дакен.  
— Я не слышу ни одного твоего оправдания. Ты возвращаешься со мной в Нью-Йорк и как проклятый стараешься привести в порядок всё, что испортил.  
— Джонни заслуживает лучшего, — вздохнул Дакен.  
— Так стань лучше, — велела она. 

 

 

12\. Whatever We Deny or Embrace, For Worse or For Better, We Belong Together [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxZInIyOBXk&index=12&list=PLtWxYHysoKd9GA2zyN2WecatDpXumPHHz)  
Согласны мы или отрицаем, к лучшему ли, к худшему ли, мы принадлежим друг другу.

~ Один день спустя ~

  
  
Когда Сью и Дакен вернулись в башню, Джонни сидел на диване и играл в приставку с Беном, который проигрывал с разгромным счётом, потому что его руки были слишком большими для геймпада. Он и играть-то согласился только затем, чтобы хоть как-то развеять хандру Джонни.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не вызвать кого-нибудь, не уступающего тебе в сноровке, Пламенный мальчишка? — поддразнил Дакен.  
Джонни подпрыгнул от звука его голоса и обернулся, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами.  
— Дакен! — ахнул он удивлённо и подбежал его обнять.  
— Привет, жаркий парень, — улыбнулся Дакен и поцеловал Джонни в лоб.  
— Не думал, что ты вернёшься.  
— Я сам не думал, — кивнул Дакен. — Но похоже, у твоей сестры другое мнение.  
— Ну, мне ещё хотелось врезать человеку, убившему моего мужа, — призналась Сью. — Две птицы, один камень... Все целы.  
— Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему ты не дала мне убить этого мудака, — пробормотал Дакен.  
— Существуют другие методы решения проблем.  
— Мне раньше убийства вполне хватало, — сверкнул улыбкой Дакен.  
— Что ж, тебе придётся изменить некоторые привычки, если ты намереваешься поддерживать серьёзные отношения с моим братом.  
  
Когда любовники отлипли друг от друга, Бен отозвал Дакена в сторону.  
— Итак, ты к нам насовсем или собираешься снова сбежать? — угрожающе спросил он.  
— Ничего не могу обещать, — пожал плечами Дакен.  
— Я могу. И я тебе обещаю, что если ты ещё раз его обидишь, я тебя так поколочу, что даже твоя регенерация не справится, — пригрозил Бен. 

 

***

  
Ночью Дакен и Джонни уютно устроились в постели после нежного секса.  
— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — промурлыкал Джонни.  
— Я тоже, — удовлетворённо выдохнул Дакен.  
— Не знаю, что бы мы делали без тебя.  
— Вы бы отлично справились без меня.  
— Может быть, — сказал Джонни, — но Фантастическая Тройка звучит недостаточно круто.


End file.
